The Complete WorstCase Survival Oneshot Challenge
by WillTheRealHarryPotter
Summary: Come one, come all, to the greatest oneshot compilation known to mankind. Read inside for the premise, the rules, and the prompt for this month's cycle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, just another unknown FanFiction writer here.

I was just being yelled at to get of the internet and read. Which I usually love doing, but I was looking at a really funny video of a cat trapped in a cardboard box and I was distracted. So anyway, I walked over to the bookshelf and kneeled down to where all the good books are. (I keep the best ones at shin height.) After sorting through a pile of comic books, I found a thick, fake leather backed book. Would you be familiar with the series, The Complete Worst-Case Scenario Handbook? It's basically a very long and epic book, filled with every how-to you could think of. I took the book into my room and perched on the edge of my bed, leafing through the pages.

I assume that at this point you're wondering why I decided to show you a sample from my long winded diary. But first let me finish my story.

Suddenly, the greatest idea ever popped into my head*.

I would create a oneshot compilation of story prompts written by the amazing people of the Total Drama FanFiction world. So here's the deal. Every month or so, I'll send out a story prompt, along with one or two characters the story should be about. For example:

This Months Prompt:

How To: Date Three People At Once

With: Cody

OR

This Months Prompt:

How To: Survive an Avalanche

With: Alejandro

Do you get it so far? Are you following me? Your job is to send me a PM or a review saying 'I'd simply love to partake in this month's challenge' or something of that nature. Then, write a oneshot or a songfic or a poem or anything. So long as it sticks to the main how to and the chosen character has a main role in the story. This is just a prompt, go crazy with your own ideas. I'll post all submissions, and you're welcome to post them on your own account. Just put 'For The How-To Challenge' in the summary. I'll be going through the entire book, so let's see how long this can go on without spontaneously imploding from pure awesome overload.

If you have any questions, just PM me, or ask in the comments.

This Months Prompt:

How To: Crash Land a Plane

With: Courtney

*It's possible that some other idea outshines mine by a little bit.


	2. Chapter Two: XcheetoesxhahaX

This is XcheetoesxhahaX's entry for my Worst Case Survival Oneshot challenge. It's really amazing; read it and you'll laugh (especially if you dislike Courtney)!

The Prompt:

How To: Crash land an Airplane

With: Courtney

If you want to enter this month's oneshot challenge, read the first chapter and write an oneshot based on the prompt, preferably by July 15.

**How To Crash Land a Plane With Courtney**

**By XcheetoesxhahaX**

Courtney turned on the camera, and it showed her in a cockpit (hehe), holding the camera and behind the pilot and co-pilot.

"Okay, so this is my awesome, fantastic, trustworthy, smart, and helpful lesson on how to crash land a plane!" Courtney said, and placed the camera on the 'dashboard' of the plane. "So, these two pilots have been kind enough to let me crash land their plane!" Courtney announced with a smile and a wink to the pilot.

"Uhh… yeah… 'let' you.." the pilot said while looking around nervously.

"Yes. You LET me!" Courtney said, holding back an angry look. "Why don't you two just drive me up there, and keep your mouths SHUT!" Courtney said, and sat on a flight attendants seat. As the plane took off, her eyes widened and she held back a barf.

"Okay Miss Courtney, we're ready for you to crash land!" the pilot said, and he and the co- pilot stepped out of the cockpit (hehe) and pushed Courtney in.

"Wait, you're not gonna HELP ME?" Courtney asked as the pilot got all her equipment ready, and quickly shook his head and ran out. "W- what do I do?" Courtney asked. She heard the plane door open.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!" the pilot yelled as he and the co- pilot jumped out with parachutes.

"No! U- um…" Courtney muttered as she looked at the buttons, and finally pushed the one that said 'Auto Pilot'. "Whewwww…" Courtney said as she got up and closed the plane door. She picked up the camera from the dashboard, and looked into it.

"Okay, so some pilots decided to be DOUCHE BAGS! And leave me! I'm not gonna do this, because I expected them t at least teach me how to cra-" she was interrupted by a loud 'BOOM' and the plane shaking. "CRAPP!" Courtney yelled, and looked out the window and saw Izzy in a small plane, throwing bombs at her.

"HAHAHA! BOOM BOOM!" Izzy yelled, and threw another bomb.

"GAHHHH!" Courtney yelled, and got in the pilot's seat and started to push the handles downward, and the plane jerked up. "WOAH!" she yelled, and pushed the other way. Izzy threw another bomb, and it blew up the left wing. Courtney kept pushing the plane down, and it crashed into the ground and set on fire.

The camera's screen was cracked, and it still had a view on Courtney's head banging on all the buttons. She lifted her head, and moaned in pain.

"Soo… that's how you crash land a pla-" Courtney was interrupted by her seat ejecting and instead of the roof going off for Courtney to get out of the plane, it slammed her against the roof, knocking her out.

**The Next Day, in the Hospital**

Courtney lied in her hospital bed, and the nurse walked in with someone on a wheelchair.

"Say hello, to your new roommate!" the nurse said, and turned the wheelchair around to see Izzy grinning evilly. Courtney freaked out, and struggled to get away from Izzy. She squirmed and squirmed and fell out of the bed, landing flat on her face.

"Hahahahaha! You're soooo funny Courtney!" Izzy laughed.


End file.
